


I Didn't Know You Cared

by Avengers_IronMan



Series: I Didn't Know You Cared [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Aldrich, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Mpreg, Beta Maya, Bonding, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Obadiah Stane is a Dick, Omega Tony, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_IronMan/pseuds/Avengers_IronMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New-Years eve party, Tony Stark met his soul-mate. In an elevator. On the way to another person's room for sex.</p><p>Why didn't that surprise him?</p><p>The day after bonding both physically and mentally, the alpha left Tony without a word. Thinking his mate wants nothing to do with him, Tony gives him all the space he wants; inevitably forgetting all about his mate. For thirteen years. </p><p>He even manages to find a new alpha in the once hated Steve Rogers, and a family in the disbanded-now-re-banded avengers. It's as though his first lover never even existed.</p><p>Aldrich, however, has not forgotten. Not at all. And while Tony goes about his life as Iron Man, he plans.</p><p>No one will ever try to steal his omega again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> This has major spoilers from Iron Man 3. This is your warning.

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY OF IRON MAN 3, COMPLETE AU/ALTERNATE SITUATION. DO NOT CHEW ME OUT FOR IT BEING DIFFERENT, THIS IS YOUR WARNING! IT ONLY FOLLOWS THROUGH THE FIRST PART, THEN TAKES A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TURN. DON’T LIKE? DON’T READ! THANK YOU!**

****

Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man 3 or the Avengers, they belong to Marvel and any other money-grubbing fiends who have a stake in it. That means you, Disney!

****

**I Didn’t Know You Cared**

_December 31, 1999 (10:03 P.M)_

****

God, he felt old.

****

He was 28, and he felt old.

****

That shouldn’t even be physically possible, he was pretty sure there was a law somewhere against that.

****

He would have to talk with his lawyers over that. Or not, since he probably won’t even remember his own name by the end of the night, let alone the needed counsel of an attorney. Considering how pointless the conversation would be in the end anyway, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. The council was already trying to shut him out of the company for his reputation, God forbid they should actually have a reason to take him out of his position.

****

Maybe he shouldn’t sleep around with the wives of senators anymore... Nah, the tabloids afterwards were way too funny. Besides, it’s not his fault Senator Crawford’s wife had nice breasts. Well, nice for a beta.

****

Tony downed another shot, curling his right hand unconsciously around another tumbler. Strange that very few people had actually come to talk and converse with him. Oh, there had been a few, that was to be expected, but this was really odd. He had been sitting at this bar for a good thirty minutes, without anyone really coming to approach him. Security must have a tight grip on the reporters and fanboys, he’ll have to offer them jobs with SI before the evenings out.

****

Unless he drinks himself stupid, that is.

****

Oh what’s he talking about, he’s Tony Stark! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The lowest level of intelligence he can drop to is slightly below sagacious.

****

Another shot, and another. Back to back. Ha! That’s what he said.

****

Wait... that doesn’t make any sense.

****

Fuck he’s wasted.

****

He sits by himself, surrounded by crowds of enthusiastic sex machines, cradling the bourbon close to his chest. When had he lost his suave nature? He had it yesterday (oh boy, did he have it yesterday), he hit home run twice the night before (twins, god bless america), both alphas. And yet, right now, he felt...

****

Peculiar. While normally he’d be aching for a good fuck by now, he felt like there was something missing, like he needed to wait for someone or something first. That he just needed to hold on, and the perfect mate would happen to stop by.

****

Tony’s not an idiot (far from it, he’s a genius), he knows how stupid that sounds.

****

And yet, here he is.

****

The song blasting from the speakers changes, hard metal drastically forming into an auto-tuned pop song. Fuck...

****

**_Yo listen up, here’s the story..._ **

****

“Mr. Stark?”

****

**_About a little guy, who lives in a blue world._ **

****

He looks up, only to meet the questioning gaze of a brunette woman. By her scent alone, he can tell she’s only a beta, and yet she’s still riveting. Theres a spark in her eyes that tells him she’s smart, and a curve to her lips that speaks volumes of self-assurance. No doubt she’s here to speak to him on a professional level, but thats never stopped him before.

 

(He ignores the growling “ _NOT RIGHT_ ” in the back of his head)

****

_**And all day and all night...** _

****

“Yes? How can I be of assistance?” Tonight might not be a complete and total waste of time after all. Hot, intelligent, nice ass. Oh yes, she’ll do nicely.

****

**_And everything he see’s is just blue,_ **

****

“I represent a small research group experimenting with-” He interrupts her, feeling the heady effects of the alcohol already weighing down his thoughts.

****

**_Like him, inside and outside._ **

****

“Let me guess, you want to talk to me about funding,” She shakes her head, “research partnerships,” another shake, “then, sorry toots, I don’t know how to help you.” Yeah, he was being a dick, but fuck! He hated not knowing what to expect from people, and this woman was a total enigma. Engineer he may be, he still hated being incapable of solving an equation without the help of others. Of course, the only reason he couldn’t figure it out now, was because he was running on minimal brain power. That tended to happen when he was drunk.

****

**_Blue his house,_ **

****

When he turns to look at the beta brunette again, he comes to the strange discovery that she whirls around when the room does. Huh.

****

**_with a blue little window._ **

****

Maybe he should lay off the liquor for now.

****

**_And a blue corvette..._ **

****

“As I was saying before being interrupted,” _Ooh, nice glare there_ , “I represent a group of biologists working-” This time when Tony cut her off, she appears to be considering homicide as a better alternative to talking to him.

****

“I don’t do much in biology. Now cars, machines, weapons, that’s more my style. Sorry, can’t help. But I would love to discuss it further in a more private setting, away from all the,” he waves his hand to the whole room at large, “witnesses. Don’t want this getting out to the general public, do we?” That’s it, layer on the charm.

****

**_And everything is blue for him,_ **

****

“Well, actually, that’s exactly what I was intending to do with it.” Theres a sneer in her tone, one so cleverly hidden that if Tony were sober he’d probably have missed it. But guess what? He’s not.

****

Big shock.

****

**_and himself,_ **

****

“Fascinating,” he sets his public mask firmly in place, feels his lips twitch up into the well practised smirk, “I really would like to hear more about it.”

****

**_And everybody around..._ **

****

She looks weary, suspicion clearly eating at her thoughts. This woman wasn’t stupid, and perhaps that is what he found so attractive about her. Most people would jump at the chance to sleep, or even just be in the same bedroom, as the notorious Tony Stark. Considering his reputation with women, it’s a surprise to find one who doesn’t want to fuck him, then sell the story to the local tabloids.

****

**_Cause he ain’t got..._ **

****

“I promise,” He crosses his finger over his heart in a parody of how a child would do, “we’ll be talking only. I’ll keep my wandering hands to myself.” Liar.

****

**_Nobody..._ **

****

It takes a few moments for her to respond. But when she finally looks up, there is a wide smile stretching across her face. “Alright, follow me, Mr. Stark.”

****

She stands, and he follows suit, slowly rubbing out the wrinkles of his tux. Tonight was gonna be fun.

****

“Mr. Stark was my father. Please, call me Tony.”

****

**_To listen to..._ **

****

 

* * *

 

They made their way out of the dim, neon lit room, and  into the blinding white light that coated the hallway. Where it had been harder to see around the room before, now it was easy. Too easy.

****

Unless you count the burning of retina’s hard, then it was exceptionally difficult.

****

Still, they made their way towards the elevator to the back of the hotel, conversing about different topics and their various careers.

****

He found out the beautiful woman in his company was named Maya Hansen, a brilliant botanist trying to fix the world using nano technology. Apparently their experiments for the most part had been successful, yet there was one little problem in the equation.

****

“What do you mean ‘it keeps combusting? You mean it’s exploding in random intervals.” His chuckle is extremely condescending, “And you want to give this thing to people. Sorry, but I don’t quite follow. You want to help people, with an incredibly dangerous test stimulant.”

****

Shaking her head, she pulls out a sheet from her purse, “This is only the basic bones of the experiment. We’re planning to find a less fatal alternative before offering it to the general public. What we were hoping to gain from you, was perhaps a solution to the meticulous problem in our equation. The math seems all there, but we’re still having the same issues.”

****

“Let me see it.” She hands him the paper, and he notices the way her fingers linger on his. He offers her an apologetic smile, knowing exactly what she had been hoping for. Sadly, most betas didn’t have a bonded in the world, and those that did rarely felt as strong emotional pull as alphas and omegas. With sad eyes, she glares at the ground, an depressive aura clouding the air thickly around her. Against his better nature, Tony feels pity for her. He knows how it feels to be alone in a world where biology itself seems out to get you.

****

Well, she should be thrilled. God help the poor soul who’s forced to be stuck with him forever...

****

If there is a poor soul to begin with, that is.

****

They boarded the elevator, and nearly had the silver doors securely closed, when a snivelling, limping, tired looking man jumped in at the last moment. Quickly apologizing to the employee working the lift, he immediately turned towards Maya. Tony felt a possessive growl stab his throat, though, strangely, he wasn’t sure who it was for. While the alpha (with those pheromones bleeding into his nasal cavity, there was no question whatsoever) didn’t have any outward appeals, he felt a tug, an indescribable urge, to follow him. To allow himself to be ravaged by this man. To be taken, on a bed, the floor, or even against the wall.

****

Maybe he should have laid off the alcohol.

 

Ah well, too late now.

****

“Sorry,” Nervously the dishevelled alpha clutched his various papers and notebooks to his chest, wincing when one appeared to dig into his abdomen. “I really need to talk to you two.”

****

Maya looked interested, though Tony supposed that she was probably just pitying the poor little man. The uninterested look in her eye easily tells him enough to know that she doesn’t really care about what this alpha has to say. This sparks a strange annoyance in him, directed at the woman he had planned to spend the evening with.

****

Well, if she didn’t give a shit, neither would he.

****

Obviously, the attention of the two scientists cut down whatever courage the crippled man had built up. Lowering his eyes, his muscles (yes, he had muscles. They were well hidden under his white dress shirt, but when pulled across just right they became very apparent) twitched around the papers shyly, his glasses sliding down his nose.

****

“I-I’m um, I-I wanted to, uh, talk to you abou-ab-about-ab-” He clears his throat, collecting his thoughts, “I wanted t-to talk to you b-both about my organization-” He stops, and breathes a sigh of relief.

****

When he didn’t continue, Maya raised an eyebrow, waving her hand for emphasis. The man blinked, before realization drenched his face like ice water on a sleeping mental patient. Terror filled the air, and the alpha instantly threw up a hand towards the beta.

****

“Sorry, uh, I’m-I’m,” Unfortunately, with his other arm occupied shaking the biologists hand (again, Tony didn’t miss the disappointment covering her feature when they didn’t bond), he left his other appendage to hold all his items by itself. There was no alternative. Humpty dumpty, was gonna fall. It was only a matter of time.

****

Equivalent to all of three seconds, apparently.

****

“Shit,” the man yelled, clamoring down to grab the stray sheets. The other passengers in their metal carriage were clearly pretending to ignore the blatant action happening next to them, though the snickering made any sense of privacy virtually nonexistent. So, pretty much the perfect replication of Tony’s life in general.

****

Funny, that.

****

Sighing, Tony fell to his knees. If he was going to pretend to be a decent human being, he may as well act the part. Besides, he’d had his share of disapproval from those he looks up to. The Chairmen, most public officials, and the government had all looked at his lifestyle sneering. Hell, even his father had oozed disappointment and disapproval at all his actions, even when he was but a sad-eyed child. No, he may not know why, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want the same thing for this man.

****

Shaking his head, the alpha turned his face away from the billionaires view, pink slowly covering his cheeks. “This is so embarrassing...”

****

Tony smirked, “Don’t be too ashamed. Honestly, this wouldn’t even make it on my top fifty this year.”

****

A shy chuckle reached his ears, “Thanks,”

****

Picking up the last sheet, Tony turned back to the alpha. He reached out, papers clutched in his right hand. The man gave a grateful smile, grabbing for the documents.

****

It happened the moment their fingers made contact.

****

At first, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Ok, not true; he noticed that this man had **_extremely_** warm hands, and wondered for a brief moment what it’d be like on his sides. But his attention was truly drawn into the moment when his hand briefly _glowed_.

****

Though, he’s not completely sure, since he’s not exactly in his best state of mind.

****

The alpha in front of him blinks again, bewilderment drawing his face into a tight line. He places his hand back on top of Tony’s, watching the worlds greatest light show start again. Briefly looking around, it was clear that no one else was watching the phenomenon. Tony felt sorry for those around them who were so close to this light from heaven, and yet could not bask in its beautiful glow. Euphoric feeling filled him, as well as shock and intense excitement, spliced with an edge of embarrassment and fear. It took a second for Tony to realize theses deep, throbbing emotions were coming from his other half. But over all the shame, thrill, and self-depreciation, two emotions stood out, covering all others in a thick blanket of something Tony hadn’t felt in years.

****

Love, and safety.

****

It was glorious.

****

A large, goofy grin dripped from the face of his partner. Love coated his eyes thickly, and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to kiss Tony right there. Which didn’t sound like such a bad idea, if he did say so himself.

****

They both leaned forward slightly, watching the other as they came closer.

****

closer...

****

closer...

****

almost there...!

****

“Mr. Stark?”

****

Damn.

****

Tony broke eye contact with his to-be mate, then closed his eyes, knowing that if he opened them again he may not be capable of withstanding his yearning anymore. Just the thought of those deep blue eyes locked onto his sent a shiver down his spine. If they were alone right now... Oh, the possibilities!

****

“Mr. St-”

****

A growl pierced the air, causing Tony’s eyes to snap open in slight fear. After a brief pause he realized it was from his new mate.

****

His alpha. His new mate. The to-be father of his cubs.

****

Tony kind of liked the sound of that.

****

“He doesn’t like being called that. He finds it extremely annoying, so if you wouldn't mind not doing it again.” His alpha had a protective look to his stance, even kneeling. It was apparent to Tony that should anyone so much as attempt to touch him, they would be facing the rage of his mate. Not that it didn’t make sense, Tony, afterall, had felt a similar burn of jealousy even before they had bonded.

****

The elevator had turned silent, all eyes on the two men clutching each-others hands desperately, as though letting go would make the other float away. And who knew? With how light Tony suddenly felt in his other halfs presence, maybe he would. Though, he would still die happy. He had spent even a fraction of a moment in the calming, peaceful aura of his alpha.

****

And he needed more.

****

“I’m-” He was shocked by how much his voice cracked on that one syllable. He cleared his voice, and started once again, “I’m fine, just in a little shock. I was skimming over some of these notes and they truly astound me.” He turned back towards his alpha, gazing at his slowly enlarging pupils, “If I could, I’d like to talk to you briefly about this. Would that be alright?”

****

He must have caught on, because he nodded his head. Though, honestly, he probably would have agreed even if Tony had asked him to jump of the building. Not that he would, but the man looked ready to do anything Tony asked.

****

“Great! Stop the elevator. Yes, here is fine. Um, what level is this? 24? No, no this is fine. C’mon, lets go.” They together step out of the elevator, his mate staying close to his side as they start down the hall.

****

“Wait, Tony!”

****

Turning around, Tony spots Maya standing half-way out of the elevator they’d just left. Huh, he’d almost forgotten about her. It had to be a side effect of the new bond. “Yes?”

****

“What about our talk?”

****

Fuck, that had slipped his mind too. He needed to know if this was going to be a normal occurrence, otherwise he would get nothing done.

****

Not that he did a lot in the first place, mainly he just did the fun inventing stuff, and left the lame ass business meetings to Obie.

****

And he lost his train of thought again. Great.

****

“Give me your hotel number, I’ll meet up with you afterwards.” He would ignore the small thrill that ran up his spine as his new alpha snarled quietly about the possible innuendos of that statement.

****

“Floor 32, room 3224.” With that the doors swiftly closed, and Tony and his mate were alone.

****

Finally.

****

Tony had all of a second to think, before his mouth was suddenly being ravaged by the other. Licking into his mouth, the alpha groaned at the taste of his mouth. Tasting the sweet saliva on the invading tongue, Tony indulged his new hunger. The kiss wasn’t slow, not at all. it was fast, and heated, both unwilling to slow down or relinquish control in  fear that, maybe this wasn’t real. Bringing his hands up, Tony wound his fingers through the others unmade waves, clutching at the locks in hopes of deepening the kiss. Arms found their way around his waist and pulled him taut into the musky scented chest. And for a brief moment, everything was perfect.

****

But don’t let it be said that Tony wasn’t extremely greedy.

****

Snaking a hand out of the warm blanket of blonde, Tony managed to worm his hand down the mans muscled chest, finding its way down to where a very noticeable tent had appeared in the others pants.

****

He was on the zipper, when the alpha’s grasping hand stopped him. He pulled away from Tony, gasping for breath and rested their foreheads together. When he caught his breath, the alpha breathed out, “No.”

****

No? Why not? Tony whined deep in his throat, nipping along the underside of his chin. Honestly, he’d fucked in way worse places than here; usually not even making it to a bed first.

****

His alpha growled and bit him where his neck and shoulder conjoined, not enough to bleed, but enough to get his point across. There would be no fighting an aggressive alpha, especially one in the throngs of lust.

****

“Not here,” He pressed Tony harder against the wall when the omega tried rutting against him, “ _ **No,**_ Tony.”

****

“Why?” The last syllable was drawn out, Tony forgetting his pride in hopes of getting the one thing that sounded absolutely amazing, to be in the throes of passion with the one person who mattered, the only being in the entire world he wanted to be with. His alpha.

****

And he didn’t even know his name yet. When had his life morphed into such a cliche romance story?

****

Right, twenty minutes ago. Before he started sucking face with a complete stranger that he was magically in love with.

****

Fucking cheesy as shit.

****

Again, the alpha pulled away, smiling slightly at Tony as though he were but a child begging for a lollipop. And really, he was. Depending on how perverted your thoughts were.

****

“I’m not gonna take you the first time in an empty hallway, against the wall.” The finality in which the statement was said left little room for arguments, even though, duh, Tony had been fucked against much worse things than a wall. Still, Tony could tell the alpha was using certain perks of his heritage to sway him. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

****

Ten minutes, and an incredibly awkward encounter with an employed maid later(as well as a spent check of $10,000 for the universal room key and to keep her trap shut), the two found themselves breaking into an unoccupied room. While the decor was bland compared to Tony’s own room (to be fair, he had a villa), the room itself had little interest to him. No, he much preferred the tantalising, panting blonde in front of him.

****

He watched as the other man stalked towards him, a limp in every other step that neither would comment on.


	2. I Gave You My Heart, I Didn't Know You Were a Cannibal

 

 

 

Even with his slight limp, the alpha managed to cage Tony to the wall with his arms, pushing his body as close of humanly possible to lock them together. His alphas palms ran lovingly down his sides, travelling further before cupping his ass firmly in both hands. Acting on instinct, Tony whined and rutted his growing erection into the other, only to gape when he rubbed against the others clothed cock. Both mates gasped at the immense pleasure running straight down to pool in their lower abdomens.

****

Pulling away from their kissing for breath, the alpha nuzzled his face into Tony’s neck, licking and biting over his adams apple.

****

“ _Anthony_.” God, that name had always angered him, following him around like a disease and plaguing his life like a spector. And yet, it sounded so right in that voice. It sounded like a blessing, like a near silent prayer. It was to be cherished coming from this man, as he worshipped Tony’s neck with his teeth, and worked his ass with his magical hands.

****

Tony whimpered as one of the man’s hands left his rectum, only to find the waistband of his slacks. It was all happening so fast.

****

Ok, faster than Tony normally has.

****

Patience seemed to have slipped from his mate’s fingers, as he shoved Tony’s pants down, letting them pool at his ankles. It was times like this that Tony was glad he rarilly wore anything under his trousers. But he made no further move to his achingly erect cock bouncing off his stomach each time he moaned, and dripping with beads of pre-come, instead setting his sights up.

 

With a guttural moan, his mate ripped open the white undershirt Tony had been wearing, jacket already long forgotton on the ground, and lowered himself to level with Tony’s cock. While hopeful that maybe his painfully hard pecker might finally be getting some attention, the look on the other mans face squashed that thought away. Instead the blonde seemed content to ignore the poor little guy, and instead tease his omega.

****

Ownership, let alone the acceptance of ownership, was new ground for Tony. He wasn’t sure how to feel on it.

****

The alpha dragged his tongue from just over his penis, licking a long wet line over his abdomen, circling around his navel, then all the way up to Tony’s right nipple. Small moans dropped from his lips, as his mate took the small nub between his teeth, worrying the tiny bump like a pro.

****

Tony couldn’t think, the constant chant of _‘want, want, want’_ clouding his thoughts. All he knew in this moment was that he needed this. He needed to be taken by his alpha. To be claimed. To have his alpha’s cock in his already wettening asshole. To be fucked over and over, and knotted against his mate. To be filled with seed, that would one day turn into pups. He wanted all of this.

****

A groan escaped Tony’s lips as his mate ran his teeth over his nub again, exciting his body, nipples standing stark straight against his chest. Sounds Tony didn’t even think he could make peeled from his lips, creating an ambience of pleasure and thrill with each noise.

****

“I-” He panted, trying to catch his breath, “I thought, ah, the reason for the room, ho, was-ag, so you could claim me, ugh, on the bed?” Snark, because even when he’s about to be fucked Tony is still an arrogant asshole. Lest anyone forget that fact be maimed by his tongue. Heh, kinky.

****

The blonde froze in his ministrations, and Tony was afraid he might have angered the alpha for a moment, before the other man finally nodded. He backed away from Tony, who was suddenly missing that mouth on his now pink, perky nipple, and pointed toward the bed. The order was clear, the test was whether or not Tony would submit to the alpha’s charge. He had a choice, all omegas do. This step was crucial in the making or breaking of a bond. If the omega refused surrender in mating, and chose to lay on his back for the sexual interaction, then the alpha had no way of further forming the bond and it became simply sex. However, if the omega took up the bonding stance, then the process would immediately begin.

****

It didn’t take him more than a second to come to his decision, and Tony climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He kept his head down, keeping his stance even as he heard the alpha stalking around him, appraising his pose. A finger pressed into his entrance, bringing the slick up to the man’s mouth to taste. A sound similar to a purr left the alpha, and Tony filled with something akin to relief and joy at being approved by his mate. Clothes ruffled beside him, and when Tony sneaked a peek at his lover, he saw him standing buck naked in all his glory.

****

Hands gripped his hips tightly, as the bed shifted underneath his hands to accommodate the weight of the other. The wonderful mouth found residence on his shoulder, making tiny love bites all along the tense muscles towards his neck. As the lips found their spot on the nape above the tiny bonding gland, something thick prodded his small pucker, drawing out the liquid that had begun dripping down his thighs.

****

A bite broke his skin, and Tony screamed as the large cock shoved forward into his body. Tears fell from his eyes because it was too big, and it hurt like a fucker. He should have expected the burn, but no one ever mentioned how bad it hurt when bonding. All the textbooks on the subject told it as a type of fairytale, like something beautiful and cherished. This wasn’t that at all. The back of his neck felt like it was on fire, and if the tiny blood splatters on the sheet were anything to go by, then there was a reason it felt like acid. This wasn’t the fairy tale he had wanted, more like a horror story told to scare kids.

****

When he tried pull away from the intruding appendage, his mate bit down harder and pulled Tony back towards him, re-impaling him on the penis. Soon enough, the pain broke through to pleasure, and soon Tony was rocking his hips back and forth slightly to encourage his lover. Needing no further hints, the alpha pulled out until only the head remained in the tight velvety heat, before plunging it back into the depths. A groan passed through the teeth still latched to the back of his neck, and Tony whined, rolling his hips in emphasis. An even tempo set in place, as the alpha began thrusting into Tony, going deeper and deeper with each slap of skin. Faster and faster the thrusts came, his mate mouthing and biting at the open bite mark. A large knot filled the base of the alpha’s penis, enlarging until it just touche where his entrance began. Tony keened below the other man, pushing back to meet the shaft. It was mating, not making love. The end goal was simple, fill his body with cum, bond, and knot.

****

It was still over too soon.

****

When his mate took him into his hand and began pumping with his thrusts, Tony couldn’t hold off his orgasm any longer. He shot his load onto the sheets below, riding out his orgasm with a outdrawn moan. When he came down from his high, he felt the large knot being pounded painfully into him, making him cry out. With several more erratic thrusts, the knot locked deep into his body, and his mate came. And came. And came.

****

_Over, and over_ again.

****

They both collapsed onto the bed sheets, only rolling sideways when it became hard for to Tony to breath. Afterwards, they laid in a comfortable silence, his alpha licking and nuzzling at the mark he’d left on Tony’s neck.

****

“ _Mine_ ,” He whispered, nibbling at the mark to keep it fresh. Not that it mattered, since the bond was already complete.

****

“Yours,” Tony whispered back, turning slightly to kiss his mate over his shoulder, cringing at the taste of his own blood on the others tongue.

****

It took forty-five minutes for the knot to finally go down. It slipped from his sore ass, a trail of semen following after it. His lover frowned, and pushed the semen back into his hole with a finger. Tony chuckled, nipping at the alpha’s nose in retribution.

****

Dropping his head onto Tony’s stomach, his mate snuggled into the skin there. Tony tilted his head at the other, a large smile already brimming on the edges of his lips. He knew what the other was thinking, and secretly, he hoped for the same.

****

“Do you think it worked?” There was a note of desperation in the alpha’s tone, fearful of the answer, “Sorry, I just... I’ve always wanted to have a family. Even when I was a little kid, I would dream of the day I found my omega. But after the accident, I...” He swallowed, eyes glistening momentarilly. Tony ran a soothing hand over his mates face, fixing the askew glasses on his nose.

****

Considering that yesterday Tony had been proclaiming to the heavens that he would never bear children, let alone have a natural birth, he was feeling pretty good with the concept. A lot of male couples couldn’t stand the thought of anal birth, and others still got completely butt hurt over the topic.

****

Ugh, sick humor.

****

“Doesn’t matter now. You’ve got me, and I’ve got you. Yeah?” Wasn’t supposed to sound like a question, but what the hell. Besides Tony needed to know for sure that this was serious. He would be ~~heartbroken~~ fine if it weren’t, but still.

****

The alpha nodded into his stomach, “And I won’t ever let you go. You’re mine now,Tony.”

****

That statement was probably supposed to make him feel warm and protected, and normally it would, but instead he found it slightly foreboding. An image of himself being forced into the manual labor that awaits the future of nearly all omegas flashed in his thoughts, before being forced back into the recesses of his mind. His alpha loved him, and he wouldn’t make Tony do something so menial.

****

It was then that Tony realized something.

****

“I still don’t know your name,”

****

“It’s Aldrich, Aldrich Killian.” He licked into the dip of Tony’s naval, fucking his belly button with the tip of his tongue, lust inking out his blue eyes. When the omega looked down, he found his alpha already aching and dripping with anticipation. Oh yeah, time for round two!

****

Aldrich flipped Tony onto his belly, mounting him from behind. With a vigorous shove, the man pushed into Tony’s already loose hole.

****

Of course, this is when the renters of the hotel room choose to walk in.

****

 

* * *

 

****

It should say something about Tony’s life that not a single person on the planet was shocked to find him spooning buck-naked with another man. In fact, the only human on this god-forsaken planet who at least paused when Tony was explaining the situation, was Obadiah Stane. Except, he was less shocked, and more furious that Tony had told the public.

****

“What are the investors going to think, Tony?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with both fingers, no doubt massaging out the headache trying to out talk Tony Stark gives someone, “What am I supposed to say when the Board finds out that you slept and bonded with a complete stranger?”

****

“How about you tell them to take their long, sticky-brown noses, and shove them up their own-”

****

“Tony,” Obie cut in, growling out the word like a curse. And who knows, with all the people he’s no doubt offended this time, maybe it is.

****

“I just want what’s best for you.”

****

“This is what’s best for me,” Why wasn’t he listening? “That man is my soulbound, Obie.”

****

Obadiah shakes his head, “You don’t know that for sure,”

****

“Yes, I do. Obie, I felt it. I saw it. When we touched hands, god! You should have seen it. It was probably the best moment of my life.” His hand still felt warm, and he hadn’t even seen his mate in hours.

****

“There are ways of faking that, Tony-”

****

_**“Why can’t you just be happy for me?**_ ” He hadn’t meant to explode, but something inside him was tired of sitting around waiting for him to fail. “For the first time in my life, I feel happy Obie. Even if it is a sham, I have never felt more content and safe in any other place on Earth than I do in his arms. He makes me feel wanted, and full of life, and beautiful.

****

“I love him, and I think he loves me too.”

****

Tony turns to walk to the reception desk to find his mates room, when he feels a large palm land heavily on his shoulder. Looking at his companion, Obie gives him a large grin, and nods his head.

****

“Well, if he’s that important to you, then who am I to complain. Besides, I always wanted to give the shovel talk to one of your suitors. I guess now would be the most beneficial time.” He releases the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, relief making his shoulders sag. Obie was like a father to him, and if he didn’t approve... He really didn’t want to think about what that would mean for his new relationship.

****

Together, they stepped up to the front desk.

****

The woman looked up at them with a completely uninterested look, blatant nonchalance simmering in her dark green orbs. She stopped typing when she saw them approach, but had yet to actually address them.

****

“Yes, how may I help you, gentlemen” She seemed caught on her words for a moment, her forced smile twitching at the edges for a moment.

****

“Can you please give me the hotel number for an Aldrich Killian?” The dirty look the crude bitch gave was definitely unnecessary, but at least she seemed to consider his request. Typing away at her lower grade computer system, she narrows her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Tony used to have a similar tick, when he would lose himself in a motor or new weaponry. Half the time it was Pepper who grounded him back to reality, even though she had only been working for him as an assistant for two years.

****

Abruptly, the clicking stopped, and Tony pulled back into his thoughts. It was strange how easily he could lose himself in his own mind.

****

Stranger still the fact that nobody was ever freaked out by it.

****

“I’m sorry, but it appears that Mr. Killian checked out of his room a few hours ago,” She spared him an upwards glance, before rolling her eyes; as though it were somehow his fault for ruining her ‘perfect’ day. “According to our records, he dropped off his key and payed in cash at 9 A.M this morning.”

****

No, that had to be wrong. Putting on his public smile, Tony smirked snidely at her, “Honey, please. That can’t be right, I spent the evening with Mr. Killian-”

****

“Oh, stood you up?” At least she had the decency to at least attempt to find room in her piss-poor heart to feel pity for him. ‘Cus that’s what he needed, some random stranger feeling sorry for him.

****

“No, he’s my soulmate. I’m gonna have to ask you to look in your records again, because clearly, your stupid fucking machine is making a mistake.” What was he supposed to do? Lunge over the counter and look it up himself? What kind of cheap hotel lies to their customers?!

****

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. You’re making a scene.” _Calm down?_ _**Calm down?!** _ He’s calm, he’s totally calm _. She’s_ the one who’s not calm! Why won’t she tell him the room number? Aldrich wouldn’t leave him, no, no! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding.

****

Obie nudges his shoulder, and Tony realizes that he’s hyperventilating. Showing weakness in the face of two alphas. Dad was probably rolling in his grave.

****

“Thank you for your time,” Obie says to the woman, who waves them off with a mocking salute and Tony want’s to punch her. He had never in his life wanted to punch a woman in his life more, than at that moment. Because she didn’t understand, no one did. He needed to find his alpha, or he would break. Die, alone and depressed, wondering what he did wrong.

****

Was it the media? The reporters no doubt would tear his character to pieces, but was it enough to force his hand?

****

Did he realize how broken Tony really was?

****

They made their way to the back of the lobby, cutting into a little crook in the wall away from any peeping eyes. By the time they reached the small haven, Tony’s vision was already blurry with unshed tears. And they would remain unshed.

****

_Stark men don’t cry, boy._

****

His head wall pulled into Obie’s broad chest, a hand smoothing out his hair affectionately. There were very few times Tony would allow himself to be coddled like this, treated like a child who needed comforting.

****

_Stark men don’t cry, boy._

****

He would not give in to this. Aldr- The alpha didn’t want Tony? Fine. Tony didn’t need him anyway. He had the whole world at his fingertips, all begging for a piece of him. That man was lucky to have the great Tony Stark as a bedmate, and if he wasn’t satisfied? Well, neither was Tony. And sure he felt empty and hollow on the inside right now, but that was just a phase that would go away with prescription of alcohol and time.

****

(He would continue telling himself this years later as the gap continued to fill with yearning and hopelessness)

****

_Stark men don’t cry, boy._

****

“Tony, are you going to be alright?” He put on the most convincing smirk he could conjure up (which looked more like a grimace) and nodded.

****

“Yeah, let’s go tell the wolves that the lamb’s back in the field.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is epilogue and Aldrich's reason, then onto the next part. Thanks for reading!


	3. I'll Always Come For You

_**January 1st, 2000** _

****

He felt content.

****

For the first time in his life, he felt sure about his actions. Even though he was likely to get arrested.

****

It was illegal to mate in someone elses hotel room without permission, wasn’t it?

****

Eh, didn’t matter. He still had his soul bonded mate, that was all he needed.

****

He walked through the lobby, ignoring the glaring eyes peering into his soul. Tony had warned him this might happen after they told a few reporters. The tabloids are not kind to people Tony loved.

****

_Loved_. Was that the right word for it?

****

They had bonded, and had mind blowing after sex in the upper villa. They had performed the right actions, and may be expecting pups soon. But technically it had only been a night.

****

He certainly loved Tony, he would have to ask the other about their stance for the relationship. But first, he needed to find his resting mate something to eat.

****

While he would have preferred to have prepared their first meal himself and prove that he’s a good provider, he supposed the hotel catering would have to do for now. After last night he would not let his little light go hungry, especially if he really was pregnant.

****

Observing the breakfast options, Aldrich began to fret. Breakfast should be perfect, but he had only met Tony yesterday. Unfortunately, his favorite foods hadn’t been in their immediate mindsets. Though, that did sound like something Tony would do.

****

_“Ugh, ugh, fuck! That’s it, right there. Oh! **OH! I FUCKING LOVE WAFFLES~!** ”_

****

Yeah, definitely something he’d do.

****

“Need help?”

****

Aldrich turned to the suddenly there man. First thing he noticed was the thinning spot spider-webbing his forehead, he would likely be bald within the next few years. Next was the business-esque way he held himself. Like a predator, sizing up his prey. His features seemed oddly familiar to Aldrich, and a sense of animalistic fear coursed through him in the presence of this wolf-man.

The lion eyed him, a fake smile contorting his features sickly. He looked at Aldrich thoroughly, as though looking for something to make him seem contrive. And maybe he was.

****

Aldrich didn’t want to stay and find out.

****

“No thanks, just looking.” He made his way to a different table, counters covered in every food imaginable. Now, he didn’t want to grab anything that Tony wouldn’t like, or that he was allergic to, so maybe some fruit? Apples, grapes-

****

“He likes chocolate chip pancakes drenched in syrup, and cold pizza. If you wanna get him to gag on his own tongue, go ahead and give him that. Though, if you want to be kinky with him, try strawberries.”

****

Aldrich froze, turning towards the man again standing next to him incredulously, “I’m sorry?”

****

The man shook his head, “You should be, you little shits have caused me quite the headache.”

****

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead he just continued to gape at the frustrating man.

****

Tired of the small talk, the man’s grin swerved manic, shark-like. “Obadiah Stane, co-owner of Stark Industries. Tony’s business partner.” He plucked a grape off the plate Aldrich had been preparing, a growl biting viciously with his next words “And you’re the sorry _son-of-a-bitch_ who’s decided to start fucking my best engineer.”

****

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Aldrich cleared his throat. Now he recognized this man. This was the guy who made all the tough business decisions for Tony’s company, the man he trusted to run his company when he had- ‘other’- things to do.

****

The man who could make or break this for him.

****

Bursts of laughter exploded from the man’s mouth, chuckles reverberating from the ceiling. “Ah, I’m messing with you. Trust me, I’ve stopped caring about Tony’s _“suitors”_ by now. I’m just glad you’re not with the military this time, god; that was a disaster last time. Though, I didn’t know he had a thing for cripples.” His hand disappeared into his jacket briefly, before reappearing with a cigar, “So, how serious are you about this thing you have with my Tony?”

****

That was a test. He was quizzing his morals. His anger. His protectiveness.

****

Challenging his territory, scouting out the competition.

****

And man, he was good at it. Already, his inner alpha was raging at the _blasphemy_ this man was letting spew from his mouth. Perhaps he was being somewhat possessive, but _dammit_ , he’d only been mated a day and already someone was questioning his ability as a providing alpha. Not only that, but he was essentially threatening him. Everyone who knows alphas and omegas know that you do not threaten an alphas territory the day after a bonding. It was unethical and got several of people injured in the past.

****

He blinked, realizing he had been glaring at the other man, who was now staring at him condescendingly.

****

Putting on the fakest grin he could manage, Aldrich put out his hand to the man. “Aldrich Killian, CEO of A.I.M. Tony and I are soulbound, so I think our relationship is very serious.” The lions hand wise like a vise in his own, squeezing his grip tightly. Aldrich was positive that the other man was envisioning his right hand around his throat.

****

“Congratulations!” Immediately, the man’s cold expression melted into a warm look. Shocked at the complete change in demeanor, Aldrich could only gape at him as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Sorry about that, but I had to know you were true in your intentions. Tony is like a son to me, and I don’t want anyone taking advantage of his omega status. You understand, right? Can’t have someone manipulating my poor, sad little Tony. That would kill him, and we can’t have that.”

****

Something in the way he said that gave Aldrich pause. His words were sincere enough, but the underlaid meaning felt vicious and loathing. Almost as if... But no. No, he was just being ridiculous now. If Tony trusted this man, than he should trust him.

****

But he still couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread...

****

None the matter.

****

“Thank you, it means alot coming from someone so close to _**my**_ Tony.” He shuffled away from the food trays, back towards the lobby. He didn’t trust this man to be anymore near his maybe-pregnant mate’s nuritionment. “I’m guessing you came over here for a reason? Or is this where we part ways? Because I have an omega to get back to, if you would be so kind as to excuse me.”

****

“Of course, of course. I just wanted to know when I can bring the paperwork by, then I’ll be on my way.”

****

His steps stopped, pivoting to face the balding alpha again, “Paperwork?”

****

A sharp smirk marred the man’s features, as he walked quickly back to where Aldrich was standing. “As you know, omega’s don’t exactly have the luckiest break in life,” He drops his head and gives it a small shake, “least of all an omega in big business.”

****

“W-What are you saying?”

****

“Tony is going to lose _everything_ , because of _you_.” The friendly demeanor was gone, replaced with that of a serial killer eyeing his latest kill. The blatant emotion dripping from the man’s face made Aldrich sick. He knew that look, the one so many people cursed him with day after day. One that destroyed him each time it was glared his way.

****

Disgust. Pure, hatred-filled disgust.

****

“How? No, thats wrong,” He was trying to make sense of everything. This was crazy, he wasn’t a bad thing to Tony, he was... he was...

****

_‘You’ve got me, I’ve got you. Yeah?’_

****

When he stepped towards the man again, he tripped over his limp, falling face first onto the floor. Mocking chuckles danced in the air above him, and he tried to hide his face away from the humiliation surrounding him. Around him, others couldn’t control the peals of laughter from permeating from their beings. They the crowds of romans, he the sacrificial lamb.

****

“As Tonys alpha, you become the main controlling interest at Stark Industries. All our profits, our hard work, goes to _you_.” A sad smile came over his face, as he nudged Aldrich’s limp with his pristine boot. “And after the stock brokers and military see that a _disabled_ man is selling them their weapons... We’ll lose everything. _He’ll_ lose everything.”

****

“No, I- There has to be something I can do.” For Tony, he’d do anything, “What if I could fix this? Heal my flaws.”

****

That seems to stop the man for a moment, confusion oozing out of him in waves. “What?”

****

“If I could fix it, _fix me_ , then Tony and I could have a chance?”

****

He continued to stare in confusion, tilting his head and biting his tongue, as though in deep thought.

 

He never got his answer.

 

A woman wolf dared to approach them, as their conversation seemed to reach a small lull. She seemed familiar, with her serpent smile and large sly eyes. Something about her just screamed predator, from the way she flashed her teeth, to the wicked heels no doubt pinching her feet dreadfully. On closer look, it was clear that she was here for Obadiah, not Aldrich. Which was fine, he didn’t want her anyway.

****

“Obie, I need to talk to you,” She whined, hanging off the older man’s arm like a lemur, “the hotel service is being mean to me again. Make them stop~!” She tugged irritably at his arm, pouting when he continued to ignore her. Instead she turned her sights to him.

****

“Hi, pleasure to meet me. Hee! My name is Maria, but you probably already knew that. I’m, well, I’m not very well known right now, but this story is gonna put me on the map!” Pausing she eyed him up and down, disinterest plainly written on her features, and faced her real interest.

****

Interest for however long he’s useful, that is. Aldrich isn’t naive enough to believe that she has any intention to stay with him after he’s delivered what she want’s to her. But then again, he probably know this. In fact, he’s probably thinking the exact same thing.

****

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” She frowns, a look of pity decorating her face. Fake pity, he knows. Beasts like her rarely ever feel sorrow for the creatures they destroyed. “Poor Tony, must suck waiting your entire life for your missing half, then ending up with someone screwed up. I’d almost feel sorry for the guy if he wasn’t such a complete asshole.”

****

He bit back the growl itching in hi throat, closing his eyes against the raging protective urge to attack anyone who dared insult his omega. She had managed to completely annoy him, and he’d only known her less than five minutes.

****

Obadiah seemed to catch on to his struggling emotions, as he whispered something close to her ear. Shock and horror slapped on her face faster than he had thought possible, and she now set her pitying gaze on him.

****

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know you were him.” She paused, and Aldrich hoped she would leave it at that. Of course not. “But come on, why would the great _Tony Stark_ want a ugly, broken, useless alpha like you? I mean, I can’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy. I’m sure you’re a great man and all, but really, you’re the complete opposite of a worthy specimen.”

****

Obadiah hissed _“Maria...”_ at her, but it was half-hearted. After all, he thought the same thing, right?

****

Did Tony? Was he just making the best with a bad situation?

****

Did he see him as nothing but a tragedy, a sacrifice Tony had to lay down because, ' _hey! Lifes a bitch?'_

****

No, Tony wouldn’t see him like that. Tony was good, and beautiful and perfect...

****

And he was broken. Broken and ugly.

****

His glasses fell down his nose as he glared at the ground, tears welling up in his blue eyes. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now.

****

“If I-” He had to stop, his throat constricting on the words he couldn’t bear to say because of how much they hurt. “If I left for a while, to find a cure for my disabilities, would you take care of Tony?”

****

The man nodded.

****

Aldrich left him behind, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

****

He would return one day, better than he ever was.

****

Then he and Tony could be happy.

****

_Content._

****

He checked out of his room, ignoring the rude worker, and made his way out, lingering gazes following him from shadows.

 

It was better this way.

****

With that thought he fell into his car, and went back to his mundane lifestyle, leaving behind the one person to ever bring light to his blackened life.

****

 

* * *

 

****

_**June 8th, 2013** _

__

Old wolf tribes believed that humans were angels, gods come down in suitable vessels to mate and reproduce to form the perfect offspring. Scientists today believed that mankind was at the top of the food chain. The ultimate predator.

****

They’re wrong.

****

Mankind is a weak, worthless, greedy, species.

****

He gazed out the floor to ceiling windows lining the walls of his office, room silent except for the newscaster vocalizing on the television. Preaching some idiotic prattle about the outside world, no doubt. As though any of that nonsense mattered.

****

It didn’t, none of it.

****

There was a different, new advancement on the plane, something that would conquer over the pathetic insects crawling on the planet. Squishing them, like the bugs they were. Those who accepted the change would be welcome to their beautiful vision, those who refused would be disposed of. Simple as that. There was no room left in their new country for lessers.

****

He would form a world where everyone is strong, everyone was flawless.

****

Everyone was _perfec_ t.

****

Aldrich rubbed a hand over his face, blinking down into his glass. Scotch, on the rocks. Normally he couldn’t stand the taste of alcohol, but today he craved it. Needed the burn, the torture wrecking his throat in the most painful way. Itched to inflict some sort of self-harm to himself, feel the gaping ache in any other place.

****

Any place other than where it currently was.

****

He missed his sunlight. His unevolved bloom.

****

His precious omega.

****

_‘You’ve got me, I’ve got you. Yeah?’_

****

He had seen his partner struggle over the years. Watched as he was kidnapped with no way of finding him, other than to continue his work in hopes that it’s complete in time. Then a masked man began parading around Miami, always close to Stark Industries. The military were complete imbeciles, and could not put two and two together, but he did. Though, and he laughed at his own foolish jealousy later, he thought that ‘Iron Man’, as the tabloids had come to call it, was Tony’s new mate. After he’d come out to the public, Aldrich had to commend Tony for his fabulous piece of weaponry.

****

Then the old bald man died. Again, no one seemed to connect the fact that Obadiah Stane died right after Iron Man was seen fighting a larger metal death machine on the freeway outside of SI. Not to mention the fact that the ‘Iron Monger’ was never mentioned by his omega at the press conference.

 

Either it was kept very well, or American school teachers were being overpaid for educating.

 

He was there through Hammer, and Vanko, wanted to hold his omega close when he had found out he almost died.

 

But he didn't, because it was yet to be complete.

 

Then the  _Avengers_ happened.

 

He clenched his teeth and glared at the ice in his glass. Heroes? Ha, that rag-tag group of misfits didn't deserve to be on a team with Tony. But, if Tony liked them, then he would give them a chance. He shouldn't have.

 

They didn't try to stop Tony from sacrificing himself again. Aldrich nearly revealed himself then, but he didn't.

 

It wasn't ready yet.

 

But now it is.

 

He watched as his mate put himself in harms way over and over again. No self-respecting alpha should be shocked, _shocked_ , that their omega was still alive.

****

And yet, here he is.

****

Employees worried for him, even though that’s all they were. Tools, to be used and left to rot away in a shed. They would never accomplish the pure amount of complete perfection that he was, because they were bare to begin with. While he himself had his mind, which made him far superior than the scum he willingly forced himself into association with.

****

His worshipers, begging for forgiveness and the healing powers of a god among men.

****

And he did work magnificent miracles.

****

 “Reports are coming in live from Avengers Tower,” Aldrich looked up for a moment, then turned back to the window. Just what he needs at a time like this, more lies and demeaning words disgracing his lost mate’s reputation.

****

“Apparently, heroic figures Tony Stark aka Iron Man, and Steve Rogers aka Captain America, have something they wish to tell the public. Our onsite reporter, Maria Teyo, has more on the events. How’s it looking out there, Maria?”

****

A new voice expends from the speakers, one that irritates Aldrich's already frayed nerves. God, he had hoped this woman would have died by now. While she wasn’t particularly old, he assumed that _someone_ would have put a bullet through her deceiving, cruel mouth by now. Lead would look so good blooming red on her forehead. Like a priceless rose, offered for taking his own.

****

His beautiful, flawless little rose.

****

_**“Why would the great Tony Stark-”** _

****

“Thanks Susan. I’m here outside of Avengers Tower in New York City, the site where all the Avengers reside, awaiting an important announcement from the two well known heroes, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.” There is a brief pause, “I’m getting news that the duo are on their way to the podium right n- Oh there they are!”

****

He took another quick glance towards the television, where Tony and a blonde man in a plaid shirt had appeared where there had been nothing before. Aldrich knocked back his drink, looking away from the painful sight. Tony looked just like he had last time, albeit slightly older. Still his amazing, gorgeous omega. His missing piece, to an almost complete puzzle.

****

Tony spoke into the microphone first, unless Captain America just so happened to sound exactly like him. No, no one had a voice like Tony. His was angelic, and should be praised by any who are blessed with its spiritual tune.

****

“Hey America! No, not you Cap. How’s everybody doing? You sir! Yes you, how are you? Good? Awesome.” Aldrich chuckled, loving his ridiculous omega’s antics. He missed that. He missed all of it.

****

He missed his soulbound, so much.

****

His Tony.

****

“I know that all of you have personal lives to get back to, facebook can only be held off for a small period of time, am I right? So I’m gonna make this short and sweet.” He took a deep, audible breath, psyching himself up for something, “Steve and I plan to become mates. Bound in blood.”

****

His head snapped in the direction of the television, suddenly very interested in the people on the screen. Cheers and questions blocked out what Tony continued to say, but he didn't need to hear it. The blonde man (definitely alpha) had stepped behind Tony, resting his palms on his hips possessively. As though he had some sort of stake to **_HIS_** omega. How _**DARE** _ this meaningless _filth_ think, let alone touch, what rightfully belongs to him. True, he wasn’t around during those last few years, but Tony should know better than to go around fucking whatever he can get between his legs.

****

No, no Tony had nothing to do with this. Aldrich was sure of it.

****

He had stayed away, let his mate live his life without the hassle of a disabled lover. He’d left, and watched over the years as his omega, his love, whored himself out to any person he could get his hands on.

****

He had plans, goals he would achieve for them. Extremis fixed his eyes and his leg, enhancing him to perfection. Tony was supposed to take it, and become the epitome of perfection. They would have children, all enlaced with the serum in their DNA. They would bring forth a new generation, and not be brought down be the flaws human children are born with.

****

They wouldn’t have the handicap of their father.

****

Now this alpha was blurring his vision, clouding it with improbability and uncertainty.

****

All those years waiting, would be a _complete waste of time_.

****

Glass shatters, and blood drips out from between his fingers. Extremis acts quickly, encasing his hand in an orange glow and healing the cuts. His eyes meet the blue pair on the screen, growling at the smug bastard who just _wouldn’t stop touching_ **_HIM_**!

****

Stop.

****

Please.

****

Stop.

****

_**STOP!** _

****

Lunging the distance between his desk and the offending electronic, he jabbed his finger right over where the blonde’s face was still smiling, satisfied. Sizzling hissed the air, as the screen melted beneath the tip of his digit, taking with it the conceited blonde asshole. But it also took Tony.

****

Why did everything always take Tony?

****

**_“Want an ugly,”_ **

****

He walked back toward his desk, ignoring the still smoking appliance behind him. Instead, he reached for his buzzer.

****

“Yes, Mr. Aldrich?”

****

_**“Broken,”** _

__

“Get me a meeting with Stark Industries, right away.”

****

“Of course sir, will that be all?”

****

_**“Useless alpha-”** _

****

“Yes, thank you, Tami” He took his finger off the button, waiting until the buzz went silent.

****

He’d already lost his omega to society once. He didn’t plan on making the same mistake twice. Tony would be his, fully and perfected, even if he had to kill America’s golden boy to get him. The plan for his family would not be swayed, this was just a slight divet to the initial outline.

****

Nevertheless, Tony would be his.

****

_**“Like you?”** _

**  
**One way, or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that concludes part 1. This is NOT the end! Next segment will be called, "Then Why Did You Leave?"
> 
> It'll be smutty, fluffy, and all else in between. So watch for it!
> 
> Also, my bitchy OC is actually a minor part of the storyline, I didn't just hastily write her in with no point other than being a complete bitch to Aldrich.
> 
> P.S: Will someone with more artistic talent than me draw these two together? I unfortunately cannot even make a good stick figure.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm kind of shocked at how few fanfics there are out there for this pairing. I personally think they'd have made an adorable couple, and halfway through the movie I was begging with the screen for them to just make out already! But, it was not to be. Still, I only found like three stories. And all of them were Rape/Non-con.


End file.
